


Don't Be Shy

by skam_001 (Fantey123)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: First Time, Kissing, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantey123/pseuds/skam_001
Summary: Isak feels so inexplicably drawn to Even.What will happen when they play stupid party games(i suck at summaries)





	Don't Be Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this sucks a bit anyway let me know if you want more chapters
> 
> title from 11th Dimension by Julian Casablancas, which you can listen to while reading this if you want

19:11  
Eva: Isak there’s party tomorrow night and you have to come, I haven’t seen you for ages!

\----19:15----  
Isak: Whose party?

\----19:16----

Eva: No one you know, but it will be fun! You can bring Jonas and stuff…

\----19:18----

Isak: Fine, I’ll see you there

\-------------------------ꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄ---------------------------  
Isak was getting his bag from his locker, and as usual it wouldn’t open properly.  
“Need some help?” someone asked him, and Isak jumped. Of fucking course. Even.  
“Hei,” he said.  
“Hei,” said Even, and Isak could hear him smirking. Even leaned in close to him and opened Isak’s locker easily. His shoulder was pressed against Isak’s.  
“Thanks.” Isak hated how his voice was a little unsteady. Even smirked at him again, and Isak’s cheeks grew warmer.  
“Are you going to the party tonight?” Even asked him. Shit.  
“Ja.”  
“Great,” said Even, and walked away, brushing against Isak as he did. 

 

\-------------------------ꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄ---------------------------

Later, while Isak ate lunch with his friends, he caught Even’s eye as he walked past, and he couldn’t stop staring until Even was out of sight. He didn’t hear anything his friends were saying, instead it was just him and Even. 

\-------------------------ꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄ---------------------------  
\----18:14----

Jonas: Isak, how long are you gonna be

\----18:16----

Isak: Like, 10 minutes man, sorry

18:18  
Jonas: Well don’t be mad if we smoke all the weed before you get here

\-------------------------ꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄ---------------------------  
Isak stared at himself in the mirror. It’s just a party. He couldn’t decide what to wear, and he hated that it was because he was worried about how he looked in front of Even. Just put something on, and then get drunk at Magnus’ house. Stop overthinking!  
He was halfway to Magnus’ house when he realised he had forgotten his six-pack of beer, and had to go back for it. Stop thinking about Even!  
\-------------------------ꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄ---------------------------

When he finally arrived at Magnus’ there was only half a joint left, but he let Jonas have it anyway, because weed make him think too much. Instead, he and Mahdi did a tequila shot each, and then they all piled into a taxi. 

\-------------------------ꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄꭄ---------------------------  
Eva spotted him soon after he arrived, and hugged him tightly. “It’s so good to see you!” Isak smiled into her shoulder, feeling some of the tension in his shoulders release. He really did love Eva.  
“It’s good to see you too.” Eva already smelled like wine and sweat, and she was clearly quite tipsy, so Isak let her go so she could go back to dancing with Vilde.  
Isak didn’t feel like the tequila had been enough at all, so he started drinking one of his beers. He half-listened to Magnus talking about how hot Vilde looked while he waited to get drunk enough to start enjoying himself. The anxiety from before still clung to all his thoughts.  
He let his eyes wander the room, and was disappointed that he couldn’t see Even. For fucks sake Isak. He tried to look for a hot girl to dance with, to distract himself, but they all looked the same to him.  
He finished his beer, luckily at the same time as Mahdi was pouring more tequila shots, and he did two in a row.  
He was finally starting to feel buzzed, so he let Eva pull him into the middle of the room where she people were dancing, and tried to let go completely. He was almost enjoying himself, seeing Eva and Vilde looking happy and carefree, and letting his body move. The strobe lights flashed an intense rhythm, and Isak felt the reality of life start to melt away. In the heat of this, he almost didn’t notice arms sneak around his waist, and a body press along his back. He tilted his head back to see, and his heart clenched when he saw that it was Even.  
“Hei,” said Even in low voice, his voice making Isak shiver.  
“Hei,” Isak managed.  
Agonisingly, at that moment, someone turned the music off. Even dropped his arms from around Isak’s waist, and stepped back.  
“We’re playing a game!” announced Vilde.  
“What the fuck!” muttered Isak. Eva laughed at him.  
“This is a kosegruppa party,” she said. Isak glared at her.  
“You didn’t tell me!” he accused her. She smiled sweetly at him.  
“We are going to play spin the bottle!” said Vilde. Most people sighed or groaned. Vilde makes everyone sit down in a circle.  
“Ok! I’ll spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on has to come with me into the cupboard. After seven minutes, we come back and that person spins. That’s how it will go for the rest of the game.”  
Vilde spins, and it lands on Eva. People cheer, and Magnus looks ridiculously pleased. While they’re in the cupboard, people talk to each other and get more drinks. Someone puts the music back on, but a little bit quieter.  
Eva lands on some kid Isak doesn’t know called Daniel, and he stops paying attention to the game. Instead he drinks beer, and tries not to stare at Even, who is five people to his left.  
Isak has to go into the cupboard with Eva, and she just talks to him about how she thinks he’s great, and she’s clearly quite drunk.  
When their time is up, Isak has to spin the bottle, and he squashes down the little flame of hope in his mind that maybe it might land on Even.  
He feels like time slows down, as the bottle spins and spins before it comes to rest pointing at Even.  
His chest squeezes, and he can’t stop thinking. When they get into the cupboard, Even is pressed against him, and he has to lean on the wall because his knees feel weak. Even seems to notice that Isak is feeling so unsteady, because he puts his hand on Isak’s shoulder, and whispers in his ear  
“Hey, it’s ok.” Isak nods, and looks at the ground, even though he can’t really see anything in the dark. Even smells good, like lavender and pine. Isak lets his head fall onto Even’s chest, because he isn’t in control of himself anymore. But it isn’t the alcohol, its being so close to Even. Even cups his chin, and lifts his head up to look him in the eye.  
“Isak,” he says. Isak just looks at him.  
And then Even is leaning towards him, and pressing his lips onto Isak’s. Isak pours all his emotions desperately into the kiss, and he is almost crying with how it’s all so much. Even is so good at kissing too, and he pulls Isak impossibly close to him. Isak feels a heat building in his stomach, and his heart is pounding.  
And then they are interrupted by Vilde knocking on the door, telling them that their time is up. Isak knows his hair is messy and his lips are reddened now, but he is so euphoric that he doesn’t care. He sits back down, and tries not to look at anyone, because then he might start smiling too much.  
But as the game progresses, he tries to make eye contact with Even, but Even just won’t look at him.  
And later, when the game has finished, Even disappears, and the euphoria from before evaporates, leaving him with more anxiety.


End file.
